Placówka/Rozdział dziewiąty
Zapadła jesień. Zamiast jasnych łanów szarzały smutne ścierniska, w jarach czerwieniły się krzaki, bociany ze stodół odeszły precz, na południe. W lesie, jeżeli jaki las gdzie został, ledwieś dopatrzył ptaka, a w polu człowieka; chyba tu i owdzie po niemieckiej stronie kilka bab w granatowych spódnicach wykopywały resztę kartofli. Nawet przy kolei skończyły się wielkie roboty. Nasypy wzniesiono, grabarze i mularze rozbiegli się po świecie, a zamiast nich ukazywały się lokomotywy zwożące szyny i podkłady. Z początku widziałeś na zachodnim krańcu nasypu tylko czarny dym jak z gorzelni; w kilka dni spomiędzy żółtych pagórków wyjrzał komin, a nieco później — komin osadzony na ogromnym kotlisku. Kocieł sam bez koni toczył się na wozie i jeszcze ciągnął za sobą kilkanaście innych wozów, naładowanych drzewem, żelazem i ludźmi. Gdzie zatrzymał się, tam ludzie zeskakiwali na ziemię, kładli na nasyp drewniane bale, do drzewa przybijali szyny i kocieł znowu jechał naprzód. Owczarz co dzień przypatrywał się tym praktykom i rzekł raz do Ślimaka: — Widzicie, jakie to sprytne!... Póki z góry, to puszczają se ładunek bez koni. Bo i po co mordować bydlęta w takim sposobie? Ale jednego dnia kocieł z rzędem wozów stanął naprzeciw jaru. Ludzie zdejmowali szyny i podkłady, a on stał, dymił i zipał. Stał z godzinę i Owczarz patrzył z godzinę, myśląc: jak oni go teraz ruszą z miejsca? Nagle ku największemu zdumieniu parobka kocieł gwizdnął przeraźliwie i ruszył się w tył razem z wozami bez niczyjej pomocy. Teraz dopiero Maciek jak przez mgłę przypomniał sobie, że kiedyś galicyjskie bandosy opowiadały mu o maszynie, co sama chodzi. Nawet przepili jego własne pieniądze, za które miał kupić buty. — Jużci prawda, że ono samo chodzi, ale się też i wlecze jak stara Sobieska — pocieszał się Owczarz. W sercu jednak czuł obawę i myślał, że takie zagraniczne sztuki nie wyjdą na dobre okolicy. I chociaż źle rozumował, trafnie wróżył, bo wraz z ukazaniem się pierwszej lokomotywy zaczęły się w okolicy nie znane dawniej kradzieże. Od garnków suszących się na płocie i zapasowych kół na dziedzińcu do drobiu w szopach i koni w stajniach — wszystko ktoś kradł. Koloniście Gedemu wydobyto ze spiżarni połeć słoniny; gospodarza Marcińczaka, kiedy wracał trochę podchmielony z odpustu, jacyś z uczernionymi twarzami wyrzucili z wozu i sami nim pojechali, chyba do piekła. Nawet biednego krawca, Jojnę Niedoperza, napadli w lesie złodzieje i wydarli mu krwawo zapracowane trzy ruble. Ślimakowi pierwsza lokomotywa także nic dobrego nie przyniosła. Paszy dla bydła trudno się było dokupić; za to o zboże nikt się u niego nie pytał, parę fasek masła starzało się w lochu nie sprzedanych, a drób sami jedli, bo i na to nie trafiał się kupiec. Cały handel wiejski z koleją i z miasteczkiem zagarnęli Niemcy; nikt już nie chciał patrzyć na chłopskie ziarno i nabiał. Siedział tedy Ślimak w izbie bez roboty (gdzież miał robić, kiedy nie stało dworu), siedział pod piecem, palił fajkę i myślał: czy to tak zawsze będzie trudno o siano? czy już nigdy żaden handlarz nie wstąpi do niego po zboże, jaja i masło? czy nigdy nie skończą się złodziejstwa? A tymczasem, kiedy on tak rozsądnie każdą rzecz w głowie rozważał, Niemcy ze swymi produktami jeździli po kilka mil w różne strony i wszystko sprzedawali. Złodzieje też swoją drogą kradli, gdzie tylko kto się nie upilnował albo przy budynkach nie zaprowadził mocnych zamków. — Na złe idzie! — mówiła Ślimakowa. — Iii... Jakosik się to wyrówna — odpowiadał chłop. O biednym Staśku po trochu zapominano. Czasem tylko matka położyła do obiadu jedną łyżkę za wiele i spostrzegłszy się otarła oczy fartuchem. To znowu Magda, wołając Jędrka, przez prędkość nazwała go Staśkiem. To znowu Burek obiegał niekiedy budynki, jakby kogoś szukał, a nie znalazłszy przypadał łbem do ziemi i szczekał. Coraz rzadziej jednak trafiały się te wypadki. Jędrek najmocniej uczuł śmierć brata. Z tego powodu nie lubił nawet siedzieć w izbie, lecz gdy nie było roboty, wałęsał się po polach. Wałęsając się zachodził czasem na kolonię, do starego bakałarza, a tam przez ciekawość zaglądał do książki. Znał już z połowę liter, więc bakałarz bez trudu nauczył go reszty; gdy zaś poznał cały alfabet, to znowu bakałarzówna dla rozrywki pokazywała mu czytanie. I chłopak bąkał, niekiedy myląc się naumyślnie, aby go poprawiała, albo też zapominał liter, aby ona pochyliwszy się nad książką dotknęła go ramieniem. Gdy jednego razu przyniósł do chałupy elementarz i pokazał, co umie, uradowana Ślimakowa posłała bakałarzównej dwie kury i pół kopy jaj. Ślimak zaś spotkawszy bakałarza obiecał, że da mu pięć rubli, jak Jędrek zacznie modlić się z książki, a doda dziesięć, jeżeli chłopak nauczy się pisania. Dzięki temu, gdy nadeszła jesień, Jędrek bywał co dzień i parę razy na dzień w kolonii i albo uczył się, albo choć przez okna patrzył na bakałarzównę i przysłuchiwał się jej głosowi, co trochę gniewało jednego z parobków, a zarazem kuzynów Hamera. W spokojnych czasach taka bieganina Jędrka może zwróciłaby uwagę Ślimaków; dziś jednak byli zajęci czym innym. Oto każdy dzień przekonywał ich, że paszy mają za mało, a krów za dużo... Nie mówili do siebie, ale wszyscy w domu o tym tylko myśleli. Myślała gospodyni widząc coraz mniej mleka w szkopku i Magda, która tknięta niedobrym przeczuciem, co dzień pieściła się z krowami, i Owczarz, bo nawet koniom ujmował po garstce siana, aby podrzucić je bydlątkom. Ale najwięcej chyba myślał sam Ślimak, bo nieraz wystawał przed oborą i wzdychał. Tak dojrzewała bieda wśród ogólnej ciszy, którą mimowolnie przerwał sam Ślimak. Jednej nocy bez powodu zerwał się z pościeli i usiadł na tapczanie. — Co tobie, Józek?... — zapytała żona. — Oj!... Śniło mi się, że nam paszy całkiem zabrakło i wszystek dobytek wyzdychał... — W imię Ojca i Syna... Żebyś nie wymówił w złą godzinę. — Jużci na pięć ogonów paszy nam nie wystarczy, to darmo — rzekł chłop. — Kalkuluję se w głowie na wszyćkie strony, ale na nic... — No, więc co zrobisz? — Bo jo wiem, nieszczęśliwy? — Może by... — Chybaby sprzedać z jedno?... — dokończył chłop. Słowo padło. We dwa dni później Ślimak zaszedłszy po okowitę do karczmy coś napomknął Joselowi o krowie, a zaraz w poniedziałek przyszli do chałupy dwaj rzeźnicy z miasteczka. Ślimakowa wcale z nimi nie chciała gadać, a Magda zaczęła szlochać. Wyszedł tedy na dziedziniec Ślimak. — Ny, co to, gospodarzu — zaczął jeden z rzeźników — chcecie sprzedać krowę? — Bo jo wiem... — Która to, pokażcie ino. Ślimak milczał, aż musiał odezwać się Owczarz: — Już jak sprzedać, to chyba Łysą... — Wyprowadźcie no ją — nalegał rzeźnik. Maciek poszedł do obórki i po chwili wyprowadził nieszczęsną krowę. Zdawała się być zdziwiona, że ją wyciągnęli na dziedziniec w niezwykłej porze. Rzeźnicy obejrzeli Łysą i poszwargotawszy między sobą zapytali o cenę. — Bo jo wiem? — odparł Ślimak. — Co dużo gadać? Sami widzicie, jakie to stare bydlę. Damy piętnaście rubli. Ślimak znowu umilkł, więc znowu Owczarz musiał go wyręczyć w targu. Żydzi krzyczeli wniebogłosy, zaklinali się, szarpali krowę na wszystkie strony, a w końcu pokłóciwszy się między sobą dali osiemnaście rubli. Jeden założył stworzeniu powróz na rogi, drugi machnął je kijem po łopatce i — w drogę... Krowa poczuwszy widać zapach krwi nie chciała ruszyć z miejsca. Najprzód skręciła do obory, ale rzeźnicy odciągnęli ją ku gościńcowi; potem ryknęła tak żałośnie, że Owczarz pobladł, a w końcu oparła się wszystkimi nogami o ziemię patrząc na Ślimaka wywróconymi oczyma, w których malował się żal i przestrach. W izbie słychać było płacz Magdy; gospodyni nie śmiała wyjrzeć na dziedziniec, a Ślimakowi zdawało się, że zapienione i zadyszane bydlątko szepcze do niego: "Gospodarzu, a dyć spojrzyjcie, co oni ze mną wyrabiają, te Żydy... Przecie oni mnie z tela chcą zabrać i zarżnąć!... Sześć roków byłam u was i coście chcieli, robiłam woma sprawiedliwie. Ujmijcież się teraz za mną w takim nieszczęściu!... Gospodarzu... gospodarzu!..." Ślimak milczał. Wtedy krowina widząc, że nic jej nie uratuje, obejrzała się ostatni raz po dziedzińcu i — poszła za wrota. Gdy była na gościńcu, brnąc po błocie w stronę miasteczka, wywlókł się za nią Ślimak. Szedł z daleka, gniótł w pięści żydowskie pieniądze i myślał: "Gdzieżbym ja cię sprzedawał, nasza karmicielko i dobrodziejko, żebym się nie bał o nieszczęście dla wszystkich?... Nie ja przecie winienem twojej nędzy. Bóg miłosierny zagniewał się na nas i po jednemu wysyła na śmierć..." Czasem krowa, jakby nie dowierzając, oglądała się za siebie, na dom. Wtedy Ślimak znowu szedł za nią i wahał się w duszy: czyby nie oddać Żydom pieniędzy i nie odebrać stworzenia? Ocaliłby ją, nawet by dopłacił, gdyby mu w tej chwili odstąpił kto paszy na zimę. Na moście chłop stanął i oparty o poręcz bezmyślnie patrzył w wodę. Ot, zepsuło się coś w zagrodzie!... Roboty nie ma, zboża nikt nie kupuje, w lecie zginął mu syn, w jesieni ginie bydlątko, a co zima przyniesie? I znowu przemknęło mu przez głowę: "Jeszcze teraz mógłbym ją, niebogę, wykupić!... Nad wieczorem będzie za późno." Nagle usłyszał za sobą głos starego Hamera: — Nie do nas idziecie, gospodarzu? — Poszedłbym — odparł Ślimak — żebyście mi paszy sprzedali... — I pasza nie pomoże — mówił stary z fajką w zębach — bo chłop między kolonistami rady sobie nie da. Ale sprzedajcie swoje grunta, a i wam, i mnie będzie z tym lepiej. — Ni. — Sto rubli dam za morgę!... Ślimak aż założył ręce ze zdziwienia i pokiwawszy głową odparł: — Czy was, panie Hamer, opętało czy co?... Mnie na smutek się zbiera, że z waszej łaski musiałem sprzedać bydlę, a wy jeszcze chceta, żebym wam sprzedał wszystko, całe mienie! Dy ja bym chyba trupem padł u progu, żeby mi się przyszło wyprowadzać z chałupy, a już kiedy bym wyszedł za wrota, to byście mnie musieli odwieźć prosto na cmentarz. Dla was, Niemcy, wyprowadzić się z miejsca to nic, bo wy błędny naród, dziś tu, jutro tam. Ale chłop jest przecie osiędzony jak ten kamień przy drodze. Ja tu każdy kąt wiem na pamięć, wszędy po ciemku bym trafił, każdom grudę ziemi własną ręką obrócił, a wy mi gadacie: "Sprzedaj i idź w świat!" Gdzież ja pójdę, kiedy jak mi wypadnie jechać bodaj za kościół, to ślepnę i trwożę się, bo wkoło mnie wszystko nieznajome. Poźrzę na las — inaczej wygląda niż z domu, patrzę na krzak — takiegom kole nas nie widział; ziemia także jest odmienna, a nawet samo słońce inaczej niż u mnie wschodzi i zachodzi... A co ja bym z żoną robił, co z chłopakiem, żeby mi się przyszło stąd ruszyć? A co bym powiedział, gdyby mi drogę zastąpili ojcowie rzekąc: "Lo Boga, Józek, kaj my cię będziemy szukali, jak nam w czyścu bardzo dopiecze, i czy twój pacierz trafi do naszych grobów, kiedy się wyprowadzasz gdzieści na koniec świata?..." Co ja im odpowiem albo i Staśkowi, który bez was głowę tu położył? Hamer słuchając drgał z gniewu; mało fajki nie rzucił na ziemię. — Co mi ty bajdy pleciesz! — zawołał. — Mało to waszych sprzedało gospodarstwa i poszło na Wołyń, gdzie są panami? Ojciec do niego przyjdzie po śmierci!... słyszał kto?... Ty patrz, żebyś przez upór sam nie zginął i mnie nie zgubił. Przez ciebie syn mi się marnuje, pieniędzy nie mam na wypłaty, sąsiedzi mnie dręczą... Czy ty myślisz, że w twojej głupiej górze zakopano skarby? Chcę grunt kupić, bo tu najlepsze miejsce na wiatrak. Płacę sto rubli, niebywałą cenę, a on mi baje, że gdzie indziej żyć nie potrafi!... Verfluchter!... — Gniwajcie się, nie gniwajcie się, a ja gruntu nie sprzedam. — Sprzedasz ty go — odparł Hamer wygrażając pięścią — ale już ja nie kupię!... Roku między nami nie wysiedzisz... I odwróciwszy się szedł ku domowi. — A chłopak twój niech mi się nie włóczy na kolonię — dodał stając. — Nie dla was sprowadziłem tu bakałarza... — Wielka rzecz! to i nie będzie chodził, kiedy mu zazdrościcie powietrza w izbie — mruknął Ślimak. — Tak, zazdroszczę mu powietrza — irytował się Hamer. — Ojciec głupi, niech i syn będzie głupi. Rozeszli się. Chłop był taki zły, że nawet nie żałował swojej krowy. — Niech jej tam gardziel poderżną, kiedy tak — mówił sobie. Lecz zorientowawszy się, że bydlątko nie winno jego kłótni z Hamerem, westchnął. W domu usłyszał lament. To Magda płacze, że gospodyni wymawia jej obowiązek. Ślimak milcząc usiadł na ławie, a tymczasem żona prawiła do dziewuchy: — Strawy by ci u nas nie zabrakło, to prawda, ale skąd ja ci wezmę pieniędzy na zasługi i na kolędę? Ino sama pomiarkuj. Rośniesz duża, po Nowym Roku patrzyłaby ci się większa zapłata, a u nas jej nie dostaniesz, nawet żadnej. Wreszcie już i roboty nie ma dla ciebie, jakieśmy krowę sprzedali... Idź se zatem jutro albo pojutrze do stryjka — ciągnęła gospodyni -powiedz mu, jaka u nas bieda: że nic się nie sprzedaje, że nie ma zarobku, żeśmy bydlę musieli rzeźnikom oddać. Powiedz mu to i padnij do nóg, żeby ci lepszy obowiązek wynalazł. Im prędzej, tym lepiej. A jak nam kiedy Bóg miłosierny dopomoże, to se wrócisz... — Oho! — szepnął Owczarz słuchający w rogu izby. — Nie wracać, kiedy człowiek raz odyńdzie... A potem dodał: — Niezadługo widać skończy się u was i moje panowanie. Po krowie Magda, po Magdzie ja. — Iii... ty, Maćku, możesz se siedzieć — przerwała mu gospodyni. — Przy koniach zawdy musi ktoś być, a choćbyśmy ci jednego roku zasług nie dali, odbierzesz se w drugim. Z Magdą zaś co innego. Ona młoda, jej dopiero na świat, więc po co ma usychać w biedzie? — Jużci prawda — potwierdził Owczarz po namyśle. — Nawet dobrzyśta ludzie, że w takim zmartwieniu pomyśleliście nopirwy o tym, żeby nie psuć losu dziewusze. Ślimak milczał podziwiając rozum żony, która od razu zmiarkowała, że Magda już nie ma co u nich robić. Zarazem strach go zdjął na myśl, że tak prędko rozprzęga się ich gospodarstwo. Całe lata pracowali na trzecią krowę i własną dziewuchę, a dziś jeden dzień wystarczył, ażeby obie wygnać z domu. "Albo się wezmę do stolarki, albo jegomości zapytam się: co robić? albo już nie wiem... Ale co by ta ze mną jegomość gadał! Choćbym nawet zakupił mszę świętą na intencję dobrej rady, to jegomość mszę wyśpiwa, a rady nie da. Skąd by ją wziął? Może się to na końcu i samo odwróci. Pewnie, że się samo odwróci. Pan Bóg miłosierny to jak ojciec: kiedy weźmie bić, bije, choćbyś prosił się, krzyczał, dopóki ręki se nie zmacha. A potem znowu na człowieka zeszłe łaskę; byle ino cierpliwie swoje odcierpieć..." Tak medytował Ślimak i zapalił fajeczkę. Żal mu było Magdy, jeszcze więcej krowy, przypomniał sobie łąkę i Staśka, bał się Niemców, ale — cóż miał robić? Czekać cierpliwie, dopóki się samo nie odwróci. Więc czekał. W początkach listopada Magdy już nie było u Ślimaków; poszła do stryjka, a od stryjka na nowy obowiązek. Nawet miejsce po niej w chacie zastygło i tylko gospodyni czasem pytała samej siebie: czy to prawda, że w tej izbie był jaki Stasiek, że przy tym kominie kręciła się jakaś Magda, że w obórce stała trzecia krowa?... Tymczasem w okolicy mnożyły się kradzieże, a Ślimak co dzień myślał, żeby w miasteczku kupić skoble i kłódki do budynków, to znowu żeby wyciosać drągi i na noc wszystkie drzwi nimi zasuwać. "Kradną innych, to i mnie mogą okraść" — myślał i niekiedy wyciągał rękę do siekiery chcąc przynajmniej wyciosać zasuwę. Wnet jednak okazało się, że albo siekiera leży za daleko, albo on ma za krótką rękę, więc — dawał spokój. Innym razem, nasłuchawszy się o złodziejstwach, brał sukmanę i otwierał skrzynię do pieniędzy, ażeby kupić skoble. Cóż, z tego, kiedy jak pomyślał o wydaniu kilku rubli w tych ciężkich czasach, to aż go koło serca zamdliło. Prędko więc chował pieniądze na dno i zdejmował sukmanę, ażeby go nie skusiło. — Trza czekać — mówił — do wiosny. Bez ten czas może Pan Bóg łaskaw ochroni nas od straty; a wreszcie — upilnuje Owczarz i Burek. Ho! ho! oni czujni!... Jakby na potwierdzenie tej opinii, Burek wył i szczekał po całych nocach, a Owczarz zrywał się po parę razy na noc i zarzuciwszy sukmanę na ramiona przechodził się po dziedzińcu. Jednej bardzo ciemnej nocy, kiedy z nieba padał deszcz ze śniegiem, a na ziemi było błota wyżej kostek. Burek naraz popędził w stronę wąwozów i zaczął gwałtownie ujadać. Owczarz zerwał się z barłogu i zmiarkowawszy po zajadłości psa, że ktoś jest za stodołą, zbudził Ślimaka. Uzbroili się obaj w drąg i siekierę, i potykając się w błocie poszli za psem, który kilka razy skowyknął, jakby go potrącono. — Są złodzieje — szepnął Maciek. Jednocześnie rozległo się stąpanie, jakby dwu ludzi niosło ciężar. — Na tu, na!... Na tu, na!... — przemawiali oni do Burka, który czując za sobą swoich panów nacierał coraz gwałtowniej. — Weźmiemy się do nich — spytał Maciek Ślimaka — czy dać spokój? — Kiej nie wiem, ilu ich jest — odparł Ślimak. W tej chwili od kolonii Hamera zabłyszczało światło, a na gościńcu rozległ się tętent koni i krzyki: — Łapaj! trzymaj!... — Bywaj!... — zawołał Owczarz, a Ślimak, wysunąwszy się za stodołę, odezwał się: — Hej, wy! coście ta za jedni?... Teraz o kilkanaście kroków przed nim upadło na ziemię coś ciężkiego, a spośród ciemności odpowiedziano: — Poczekaj, szwabski stróżu!... dowiesz się, co za jedni... — Huzia go! — krzyknął Ślimak. — Bij go! — zawołał Owczarz. I posunęli się na oślep ku jarom. Ale złodzieje uciekli do wąwozów przeklinając Ślimaka. Wnet przykłusowali konni Niemcy, a Jędrek wybiegł na dziedziniec z łuczywem. Wszyscy zeszli się za stodołą i przy czerwonym blasku łuczywa znaleźli w błocie zakłutego wieprza. — O, nasz wieprz! — zawołał Fryc Hamer. — Ukradli wam? — spytał Ślimak. — Zabili i ukradli, choć w izbie paliło się światło. — Śmiałe bestie! — mruknął Owczarz. — My myśleli — odezwał się z konia parobek Hamerów — że to wy kradniecie. — I począł się śmiać. — Dobrze nam dziękujeta za pomoc! Niech was... — mruknął Ślimak. — Idźmy za nimi — mówił wzburzony Fryc — może złapiemy którego. — To se idźta — odpowiedział gniewnie Ślimak. — Widzisz ich!... W chałupie gadają, że my kradniemy, a tu proszą, żeby za nich karku nadstawiać. — Pójdę z nimi, tatulu — prosił Jędrek. — Wracaj do dom i Burka ciągnij za łeb! — krzyknął ojciec. — Takiegośmy wieprza im uratowali, że aż złodzieje nam za to wygrażają, a oni mówią, że my kradli!... Fryc Hamer uspokajał ich i nawet zwymyślał niezręcznego parobka, lecz chłopi wrócili do domu. Wprawdzie na ich miejsce przybiegło kilku mężczyzn z kolonii, ale Hamer już stracił ochotę do obławy, więc zabrali Niemcy wieprza i w ciemności, po błocie, wrócili na swój folwark. W kilka dni zjechał strażnik, wysłuchał kolonistów, wybadał Ślimaka, odwiedził Josela, przetrząsnął jary we wszystkich kierunkach, spotnial, zabłocił się, ale — nikogo nie znalazł. Z poszukiwań tych jednak wyciągnął bardzo słuszny wniosek, że złodzieje od dawna uciekli. Więc kazawszy Ślimakowej włożyć do wózka garnuszek masła i żółtą kurę w czarne cętki, wrócił do domu. Kradzieże na jakiś czas ustały; Ślimak przecie, pomny na pogróżki, wciąż rozmyślał, że trzeba budynki zaopatrzyć w skoble, a stajnię i oborę w zasuwy z drągów. Ułożywszy zaś wszystko porządnie w swojej głowie, czekał, aż mu przyjdzie ochota wydać pieniądze na żelastwo i obciosać drągi. Obie czynności odkładał z dnia na dzień, pamiętając o przysłowiu: co nagle, to po diable, i czekając albo na lepszy pomysł co do zabezpieczenia budynków, albo na stalszą pogodę. — Skoble kupić trzeba — mówił — ale po co buty marnować w takim błocku? Tymczasem zima ustaliła się. Na wzgórzach wyrósł kożuch gruby na łokieć. Białkę przykrył lód twardy jak krzemień, gościńce wygładziły się, gałęzie drzew okrył Pan Bóg w koszulki ze śniegu, a Ślimak wciąż medytował o zasuwach i skoblach. Palił fajkę, aż w izbie było dymno, przekładał nogę na nogę albo siedząc przy stole opierał głowę to na prawej, to na lewej ręce, a medytował, wciąż medytował. I właśnie kiedy już był w drugiej połowie swoich medytacyj, wpadł pewnego wieczora do izby Jędrek bardzo zalterowany. Matka, zajęta przy kominie, nie zwróciła uwagi na chłopca; ale ojciec, choć było skąpo światła w chałupie, spostrzegł, że Jędrek ma poszarpaną sukmanę, zwichrzony łeb i sińce pod oczyma. Ślimak niby niechcący z tej i owej strony obejrzał zasapanego Jędrka, domyślił sobie to, o czym myślał, wytrząsnął fajkę, splunął i rzekł: — Widzi mi się, chłopak, że ci ktoś w gębę dał?... I to pewnie ze trzy razy... — Ja jemu lepiej dałem — odparł zachmurzony Jędrek. Matka w ową chwilę była w sieni, więc na razie nie słyszała rozmowy. Ojciec zaś nie śpieszył się z badaniem, bo właśnie zapchany cybuszek przepychał drutem. Dopiero przedmuchnąwszy go pytał dalej: — Któryż cię tak uczcił? — A ten hycel Herman — mruknął Jędrek poruszywszy łopatkami, jakby go co kąsało. — Ten od Hamera? — pytał ojciec. — Przecie on. — A cóżeś ty robił u Hamera, kiej zakazano ci tam chodzić? — Takem se zaglądał do bakałarzów bez okno — odparł zaczerwieniony chłopak i szybko dodał: — A ten ci, niemieckie nasienie, wyleciał z kuchni i drę się: "Co tu podpatrujesz dom, złodzieju?" — "Com ci ukradł?" — ja mówię. " Jeszcze nic — on mówi -ale pewnie ukradniesz." I zaraz woła: " Poszedł stąd, bo ci dam w zęby!" A jo mówię: "To spróbuj!" A on: "Jużem spróbował." A jo: "Może spróbujesz jeszcze raz?" A on: "Masz jeszcze raz..." — Pochopny Szwab — mruknął Ślimak. — A ty jemu nic? — Com mu miał zrobić? — obruszył się Jędrek. — Złapałem polano i śmignąłem go leciutko w łeb... Może ze dwa razy, no... niechby trzy. A ten podlec zara ci pokład się na ziemię i puścił farbę. Chciałem mu jeszcze dołożyć za chytrość, ale z chałupy wyleciały tamte. Nawet Fryc miał fuzję w garści, więcem ucik. — I nie dognały cię? — Oho! mieli me dognać, kiedym rwał jak zając. — Choroba z tym chłopakiem — odezwała się matka wysłuchawszy historii. — Jeszcze go kiedy Szwaby utłuką. — Co mu ta zrobią — odparł ojciec. — Chybszy on w nogach od nich i zawdy im się wymknie. Nałożył fajkę i znowu począł rozmyślać o złodziejach, skoblach i zasuwach. Ale na drugi dzień w samo południe przyszli przed zagrodę Ślimaka Fryc Hamer, jego brat Wilhelm i parobek Herman z głową tak obwiązaną szmatami, że mu ledwie jedno oko było widać. Stanęli we trzech na gościńcu, a Fryc zaczął wołać do Owczarza: — Hej tam!... Powiedz gospodarzowi, żeby do nas wyszedł. Ślimak usłyszał krzyk i wybiegł przed wrota, z pośpiechu zapinając przez drogę pas na koszuli. — Czego chceta? — spytał. — Idziemy ze skargą do sądu na tego zbója — krzyczał rozgniewany Fryc. — O! patrzaj, jak pokaleczył Hermana... A tu mam świadectwo felczerskie, że rany są niebezpieczne — mówił pokazując chłopu arkusz papieru. — Posiedzi on w kryminale, ten wasz Jędrek. — Do bakałarzówny zachciało mu się umizgać!... Będzie się umizgał za kratą!... — bełkotał niewyraźnie Herman, bo miał gębę aż dwa razy przewiązaną. Ślimak trochę się zafrasował. — Wstydzilibyśta się — rzekł — za takie głupstwo chodzić do sądu. Przecie i Herman dał chłopcu ze dwa razy w pysk, a my do sądu nie idziemy. — Aha! dałem, akurat... — bełkotał Herman. — A gdzie on ma znaki?... gdzie krew?... gdzie świadectwo felczera?... — Poczciwiśta — mówił Ślimak. — Jakeśmy wam wieprza uratowali, to żaden strażnikowi nie powiedział, że to my. Ale jak Hermana chłopak przez figle ciapnął patykiem, już lecita do sądu... — To chyba u was wieprz tyle znaczy co człowiek — odparł Fryc. — Ale u nas nie wolno człowieka kaleczyć... Jak posiedzi w kryminale, oduczy się rozboju, chamska szyja!... I poszli we trzech do gminy. Po tym wypadku Ślimak zapomniał o złodziejach, skoblach i zasuwach, ale począł medytować: co sąd zrobi z Jędrkiem? Często też wzywał na poradę Owczarza. — Wiesz ty, Maciek — mówił — jo se kalkuluję, że jak w sądzie postawią takiego małego Jędrka przy takim wielgim Hermanie, to może chłopcu nic nie będzie? — Pewno, że mu nic nie będzie — potwierdził parobek. — Zawdy — ciągnął Ślimak — ciekawość, jaka go może spotkać kara za pobicie? — Jużci głowy mu nie zdejmą — odparł Owczarz — i nawet nic mu wielkiego nie zrobią. Pamiętam, że jak Szymon Krawczyk pobił do krwi Wójcika, to Szymona wsadziły na dwa tygodnie do hareśtu. A jak Potocka, ta Jędrzejowa, skaleczyła garnkiem Makolągwiankę, to kazały jej zapłacić śtraf. Ślimak zastanowił się i rzekł po chwili: — Jużci prawda. Przecie i u nas ludzie bijali się, a żaden nie poszedł do kryminału. Ino boję się, że Niemiec może kosztowniejszy od chłopa. — Co by ta miał być kosztowniejszy, taki niedowiarek. — Ale zawdy... Wspomnij sobie, jak to ich sam wachmistrz obchodzi. Nawet z Grzybem nie będzie ci tak gadał jak z Hamerem. — Prawda to. Ale i wachmistrz obejrzawszy się powie wam we śtyry oczy, że Niemiec — to parch. — Niemce mają swego cysorza — rzekł Ślimak. — Ale ich cysorz przy naszym to poślednia osoba. Wiem przecie, bo jakem siedział we śpitalu z jednym sołdatem, on zawdy gadał: "Kudy jemu!..." Ostatnia uwaga nieco uspokoiła Ślimaka. Niemniej wciąż rozmyślał o karze, jaka może spotkać Jędrka, a w najbliższą niedzielę razem z żoną i chłopakiem poszedł do kościoła, aby u ludzi, lepiej obeznanych z sądami, zaczerpnąć opinii. W domu został Owczarz bawiąc się ze znajdą i doglądając garnków na kominie. Było już po południu, kiedy na podwórzu w gwałtowny sposób zaczął ujadać Burek. Pies szczekał, jakby się kto z nim drażnił. Owczarz wyjrzał przez okno i pod chałupą zobaczył obcego człowieka w miejskim odzieniu. Miał on długi szaraczkowy kubrak i rudy kaptur na głowie, przez co niewiele mu było widać twarzy. Parobek wyszedł przed sień. — A czego to? — Zmiłujcie się, gospodarzu — odparł obcy — poratujcie nas w nieszczęściu. Niedaleko za waszą chałupą sanie nam się zepsuły i nawet nie mogę ich naprawić, bo mi dziś w nocy siekierę z półkoszka ukradli. Owczarz przyglądał mu się z niedowierzaniem. — Z dalekaśta? — spytał. — Sześć mil stąd. Jedziemy z żoną do familii, jeszcze ze cztery mile. Dobrej wódki wam dam i kiełbasy, jak mnie poratujecie. Na wzmiankę o wódce podejrzenia Maćka osłabły. Pokręcił głową parę razy, przeciągnął się, ale w końcu, chcąc poratować bliźniego, zostawił znajdę w izbie i z siekierą poszedł za wędrowcem. Rzeczywiście, niedaleko zagrody stały sanie, zaprzęgnięte w jednego konia przy dyszlu, a na saniach kuliła się baba, jeszcze lepiej opatulona aniżeli jej mąż. Zobaczywszy Owczarza baba płaczliwym głosem zaczęła go błogosławić, podróżny zaś postąpił o wiele zacniej, bo od razu wypił do Maćka z dużej flaszki. Parobek, wymówiwszy się dla ceremonii, pociągnął z flaszki, aż mu oczy łzami zaszły, i wziął się do naprawy sanek. Niewiele było przy nich roboty, może na pół godziny; mimo to wdzięczność podróżnych dla parobka nie miała granic. Baba dała Owczarzowi kawał kiełbasy i cztery obwarzanki, a jej mąż tak się rozczulił, że zawołał: — Zjechałem przecie szmat drogi, ale nigdziem nie spotkał tak uczciwego chłopa jak ty, bracie. Za to — zostawię ci pamiątkę. Nie masz, bracie, butelki? — W izbie może bym i znalazł — odparł Maciek niepewnym z radości głosem, czując, że mu wódki zostawią. Podróżny zepchnął babę z siedzenia i wydobył czarną butelkę z grubego szkła. — Idźmy — rzekł do parobka, — Ty mi za fatygę ofiarujesz kilka bretnali, na wypadek gdyby się jeszcze raz sanie zepsuty, a ja za twoją pomoc dam ci taki kordiał, że kiep wódka!... Bo to jest i wódka w nim, jest i lekarstwo. Szli żwawo do chaty, a obcy prawił: — Zaboli cię głowa, zaboli cię brzuch — łyknij kielich tego trunku. Nie możesz spać, czy masz zmartwienie, czy cię febra trząść zacznie, a ty — łykniesz mojego trunku i jak para wyjdzie z ciebie choroba. Szanujże ten trunek — mówi podróżny — i nie dawaj go byle komu, bo to specjał. Jeszcze mój dziad nieboszczyk nauczył się robić go od zakonników w Radecznicy. Nawet na uroki ono bez mała takie dobre jak woda święcona. Dosięgli zagrody. Maciek wszedł do izby po gwoździe i butelkę, a podróżny został na dziedzińcu, niedbale rozglądając się po budynkach i oganiając się przed Burkiem, który wściekle na niego ujadał. W innym czasie ten psi gniew może zastanowiłby Owczarza, ale dziś trudno było podejrzywać gościa, który za niewielką pracę dał mu wódki, kiełbasy i jeszcze obiecał cudownego trunku. Wyniósł tedy parobek z izby pękatą butelczynę i uśmiechając się podał ją podróżnemu; ten zaś nalał mu z półtorej kwaterki specjału upominając, aby lada kogo nie częstował i sam używał tylko w ważnych wypadkach. Wreszcie pożegnali się. Obcy pobiegł do sanek, a Owczarz zatkał swoją butelkę gałgankiem i ukrył w stajni pod żłobem. Brała go ochota pokosztować bodaj kropelkę cudownego trunku, ale — zapanował nad sobą pomyślawszy: "Czy to raz padnie na człowieka słabość? Lepiej na taki czas odłożyć." W tej okazji Maciek okazał niepospolitą moc ducha, bo jak na nieszczęście Ślimakowie zasiedzieli się w kościele i biedak nie miał nawet do kogo gęby otworzyć. Zjadł obiad bawiąc się przy nim dłużej niż zwykle, kołysał do snu znajdę, znowu budził i opowiadał jej to o szpitalu, gdzie mu wyreparowali złamaną nogę, to o podróżnych, którzy sprawili mu tak hojny poczęstunek. Lecz pomimo wszelką ostrożność wciąż przychodził mu na myśl ukryty pod żłobem specjał zakonników z Radecznicy. Gdzie spojrzał, wszędzie go widział. Pękata butelka wyglądała spomiędzy garnków na kominie, zieleniła się na ścianie, błyszczała pod ławą, nieledwie pukała do okna, a biedny Maciej tylko mrużył oczy i myślał: "Dać spokój! przyda się ono na gorsze czasy." Krótko przed zachodem słońca Owczarz usłyszał na gościńcu wesołe śpiewanie. Wybiegł przed wrota i zobaczył rodzinę Ślimaków powracającą z kościoła. Byli na górze i zdawało się, że ciemne ich sylwetki schodzą na śnieg z czerwonego nieba. Jędrek z zadartą głową i założonymi w tył rękoma sunął po lewej stronie drogi, gospodyni w granatowej katance rozpiętej, że było widać koszulę i piersi, szła po prawej stronie drogi, a gospodarz w czapce na bakier, podkasawszy ręką sukmanę jak do tańca, rwał naprzód, od prawej strony gościńca do lewej i od lewej do prawej, śpiewając: Za stodołom, za śwagrowom, Dej mi spokój, bo zawołom, Jak zawołom: "Dyć się wynoś!..." Aż usłyszy sam jegomość... Czy zawołasz, nie zawołasz, Jak się uprę, nie wydołasz. Aż parobkowi zrobiło się przyjemnie od ich wesołości i śmiał się nie z tego, że za dużo wypili, lecz — że im tak dobrze było na świecie. — Wiesz, Maciek!... — krzyknął Ślimak z daleka, spostrzegłszy stojącego u wrót — wiesz, Maciek, nic nam Szwaby nie zrobią!... Dobiegł pędem i ciężko oparł się Owczarzowi na szyi. — Wiesz, Maciek — prawił gospodarz idąc z nim ku izbie -spotkaliśmy na nabożeństwie Jaśka Grzyba. Hycel chłop, ale dobry!... Jakeśmy mu powiedzieli, że Jędrek przetrącił Hermana, to z radości postawił aż kwartę wódki i przysięgał na szczęśliwe skonanie, że sąd chłopaka uwolni... A Jasiek zna się, bo on pisał przy kancelarii i sam nieraz za różne szprynce bywał pod sądem. Ho! ho! on się zna... — Jakby mnie, pary, wsadziły do prochowni, to bym ich spalił;.. — dodał zaczerwieniony Jędrek. — Nie pyskuj! — zgromiła go matka — bo jak się kiedy naprawdę spalą, na ciebie padnie posądzenie... W takim nastroju ducha weszli wszyscy do chałupy i zasiedli do jadła. Ale im się nie wiodło. Gospodyni podając kapuśniak więcej wylała go na stół aniżeli w miskę; gospodarz nie miał apetytu, a Jędrek zapomniał, w której ręce należy trzymać łyżkę. Przekładał ją z prawej do lewej, pochlapał sukmanę, oparzył ojcu nogę i w końcu — poszedł spać. Przykładu jego nie omieszkali naśladować rodzice i wnet cala rodzina Ślimaków spała jak zarżnięta. Owczarz znowu został samotny nie mając do kogo przemówić i — znowu przypomniała mu się pękata flaszka pod żłobem. Na próżno dla rozerwania myśli poprawiał dogasające węgle w kominie albo wysuwał knot trzeszczącego kaganka. Chrapanie Ślimaków i jego usposobiło do snu, a unoszący się w izbie zapach wódki napełniał go tęsknotą. Daremnie opędzał się przykrym myślom, które jak ćmy nad światłem krążyły mu nad głową. Ledwie zapomniał o szpitalu, wnet poczynał go trapić smutek nad opuszczeniem znajdy; ledwie zapomniał o nędzy dziecka, wnet napadał go żal nad własną biedą. — Nie ma co — mruknął — trza i mnie iść spać... Owinął w kożuch znajdę i poszedł do stajni. Tu legł na swoim barłogu, ogrzewany ciepłym oddechem koni, przymykał oczy, ale — wszystko na nic. Sen nie przychodził, bo na sen było za wcześnie. Nareszcie, przewracając się z boku na bok, mimo woli zawadził ręką o flaszkę z trunkiem zakonników. Odsunął ją, ale flaszka z pogwałceniem prawa bezwładności coraz natarczywiej pchała mu się do ręki. Chciał mocniej wetkać w otwór gałganek, ale ten został mu w palcach, a kiedy machinalnie podniósł butelkę do oczu, aby w mroku zobaczyć, co się z nią dzieje — szyjka dziwnego naczynia skoczyła mu do ust i Maciek nawet nie myśląc, co robi, pociągnął spory łyk uzdrawiającego specjału. Połknął i skrzywił się w ciemności, bo trunek był nie tylko mocny, ale jeszcze mdły. Zwyczajnie, lekarstwo. "Było się też na co łakomić!" — pomyślał Owczarz i zatkawszy butelkę wsunął ją głębiej pod żłób. Zarazem postanowił być na przyszłość wstrzemięźliwszym i bez potrzeby nie pić trunku, który nie odznaczał się dobrym smakiem. Zmówił pacierz i zrobiło mu się cieplej i spokojniej. Przypomniał sobie powrót Ślimaków z kościoła i — dziwna rzecz — stanęli mu jak żywi przed oczyma. Wnet Jędrek gdzieś się podział (Owczarz nie był w tej chwili pewny, czy w ogóle istniał jaki Jędrek na świecie!). Ślimak poszedł spać, ale gdzieś bardzo i bardzo daleko, a została przy nim tylko — gospodyni w rozpiętej granatowej katance, pod którą widać było kilka sznurów korali, odchyloną koszulę i białą pierś. Owczarz zamknął powieki i jeszcze przycisnął je palcami, aby nie patrzeć. Mimo to wciąż widział Ślimakową, która uśmiechała się do niego w dziwny sposób. Nakrył głowę kożuchem — na próżno. Kobieta wciąż stoi i patrzy na niego tak, że Maćka ognie przechodzą. Serce zaczyna mu bić gwałtownie, w żyłach czuje war gorący. Odwrócił się do ściany, wtem (o straszna godzino!) czuje, że ktoś jest przy nim i szepce: "Posuń się..." Posunął się tak, że już nie ma miejsca, lecz mimo to słyszy znowu ten sam głos, który mówi: "No, posuń się..." "Gdzież ja się posunę, kiej tu ściana?" — pyta Maciek... "Posuńże się" — szepce głos cichy a niecierpliwy i jednocześnie ciepła ręka obejmuje go za szyję. Teraz Owczarzowi wydaje się, że jego barłóg poczyna się z nim zapadać. Leci... leci... leci... Boże, gdzie on spada?... Nie, on nie spada, on unosi się w powietrzu, lekki jak pióro, jak dym. Otwiera oczy i widzi nad śnieżystym wzgórzem niebo ciemne, roziskrzone gwiazdami. Skąd niebo, przecie on leży w zamkniętej stajni?... A jednak widać niebo. Jakim sposobem?... Nie, już nie widać, znowu otoczyła go ciemność. Chce się poruszyć, lecz nie może. Wreszcie — po co on ma się poruszać, kiedy mu i tak dobrze? Czy jest na świecie rzecz dla której warto by nawet zgiąć palec? Nie ma takiej, a raczej jest tylko jedna — sen, który go w tej chwili ogarnia; sen tak głęboki, że Owczarz nigdy nie chciałby się z niego obudzić. Ach... ach... ciężko dyszy i zasypia, zasypia, zasypia... Ze snu bez marzeń, który musiał trwać około dziesięciu godzin, obudziło Maćka wrażenie bólu. Uczuł silne wstrząśnienie. Ktoś kopnął go w bok, potem w głowę, później zaczął szarpać za ręce i targać za włosy wołając: — Wstawaj, złodzieju!... wstawaj!... Owczarz machinalnie chciał wstać, lecz tylko przewrócił się na drugi bok. Wówczas uderzenia w głowę i szarpania powtórzyły się jeszcze gwałtowniej, a jakiś głos przytłumiony (tak zdawało się parobkowi) wciąż wołał: — Wstawaj, ty!... Bodaj cię święta ziemia nie nosiła!... Maciek podniósł się i usiadł. Ale że raził go blask dnia, a głowa ciężyła jak kamień, więc znowu zamknął oczy i oparł brodę na rękach, siedząc. Począł zbierać myśli i w pierwszej chwili zdawało mu się, że zagorzał. Teraz został uderzony pięścią w twarz raz i drugi. Z trudnością odchylił powieki i przekonał się, że bije go — Ślimak. Chłop szalał z gniewu. — Czego mnie bijecie? — zapytał zdumiony Maciek. — Gdzie konie, ty złodzieju?... — krzyczał Ślimak. — Konie?... — mruknął Maciek. Wypełznął na czworakach ze swego barłogu na powietrze i jeszcze raz powtórzył: — Konie... Jakie konie?... Nagle porwały go wymioty. Nieco oprzytomniał i spojrzał w głąb stajni. Zdawało mu się, że w niej czegoś brak. Potarł czoło, jakby chcąc obudzić leniwe myśli i znowu spojrzał. Stajnia była pusta. — A gdzie konie? — zapytał teraz Owczarz. — Gdzie?... — krzyknął Ślimak. — Tam, gdzie ich zaprowadzili twoi bracia, złodzieju!... Parobek ze zdumienia rozłożył ręce. — Ja koni nie wyprowadzałem — rzekł — przez całą noc nie ruszyłem się z tela... Chyba cosik mi się stało, bom jest chory... I zatoczył się, aż musiał uchwycić ręką za futrynę stajni. — Co ty gadasz?... Udajesz głupiego, czy nie widzisz, że mi konie ukradli?... — mówił kipiący gniewem Ślimak. — A przecie ten, co kradł, musiał bramę otworzyć i przez ciebie stworzenia przeprowadzać. — Nikt bramy nie otwierał, nikt przeze mnie koni nie wyprowadzał, niech mnie Bóg skarze! — mówił Owczarz bijąc się w piersi. I rozpłakał się. W tej chwili zza stodół nadbiegli Jędrek i Ślimakowa. — Tatulu! — wołał chłopiec — za płotem leży Burek zdechnięty... — Struły go złodzieje — dodała kobieta — bo pies toczył pianę... Aż mu na pysku zamarzła. Owczarz nie mogąc stać usiadł na progu stajni. — A dyć i temu coś się stało — odparł Ślimak — bo jest jak nieprzytomny. Ledwiem go dobudził... I jeszcze dostał choroby... — Śmierci niech doczeka! — krzyknęła Ślimakowa wygrażając pięścią. — Spal w stajni i dał konie ukraść... Bodaj go ziemia wyrzuciła, kiedy zdechnie! Jędrek obejrzał się za kamieniem chcąc rzucić w Owczarza, ale — zatrzymali go rodzice. Przypatrzywszy się lepiej parobkowi, dostrzegli w nim uderzające zmiany. Miał twarz popielatą, usta blade jak nieboszczyk i zapadnięte oczy. — Może i jego otruli? — szepnęła gospodyni. Ślimak wzruszył ramionami, niepewny, co odpowiedzieć. Wreszcie zaczął badać parobka: czy kto nie był wczoraj w zagrodzie podczas ich nieobecności i czy go nie częstował? Powoli i z trudnością, nic jednak nie ukrywając, opowiedział im Maciek o podróżnym, któremu naprawiał sanie, tudzież o trunku księży zakonników z Radecznicy i zakończył szlochając: — Jużci zadali mi jakiegoś paskudnego ziela, ażeby konie wyprowadzić... Ślimak, zamiast ulitować się, znowu wpadł w gniew. — Aleś ty wziął od niego trunek — wołał — i piłeś go?... I nie przyszło ci do myśli rozpowiedzieć mi o tym, jakeśmy wrócili z nabożeństwa... Co?... — Cóżem ja miał woma gadać — odparł Maciek — kiej sami by lista odrobinę zaprószeni?... — Tobie nic do tego! — wrzasnął Ślimak. — Twoje psie prawo nie patrzyć, czym ja pijany, ale kiedym się upił, jeszcze lepiej pilnować... Takiś sam złodziej jak i tamci, nawet gorszy, boś mnie zdradził, choć przygarnąłem cię, kiedy zdychałeś z głodu... — Oj! nie gadajcie tak... — jęknął Owczarz. Zsunął się z progu i upadł do nóg Ślimakowi. — Mam u was — szlochał — kilka rubli zasług... Mam kożuszynę, sukmaninę i skrzynkę... Zabierzcie to, ale nie mówcie, żem was zdradził... Przecie pies nie był ode mnie wierniejszy, a także go otruli... Ale zacięty Ślimak odepchnął go. — Nie zawracaj mi głowy! — mówił gniewnie. — Skrzynkę mi daje i swoje zasługi, a konie były warte z osiemdziesiąt rubli... Bez cały rok nie zebrałem tyle, żeby sobie nowe kupić... Osiemdziesiąt rubli, o Jezu!... Osiemdziesiąt rubli muszę wydać bez tego hycla... Żebyś ty był moim rodzonym dzieckiem, nie dopiero przybłędą, jeszcze bym ci nie darował... Oba chłopcy, choć moi synowie, tyle mnie nie kosztowali... Gniew jego wzrastał. Chłop trząsł się, ściskał pięści i wołał: — Co ja się wreszcie mam frasować! Zgubiłeś konie — odnajdź ich, a nie, to cię zaskarżę do sądu jak złodzieja... Idź, gdzie chcesz, szukaj, jak chcesz, ale bez koni na oczy mi się nie pokazuj, bo moja śmierć albo twoja!... Takeś mi obmierzł za tę zbrodnię, że jeszcze chwycę siekierę i łeb ci rozwalę... A i tego szczeniaka zabierz, bękarta Zośki, bo tu zdechnie — idźta se precz!... Wrócisz z końmi — wszystko ci odpuszczę. Ale jak masz wracać bez koni, to się lepiej powieś, byłeś mi już nigdy nie stanął na oczach... — Będę szukał — zawołał Maciek i drżącymi rękoma począł wciągać stary kożuch. — Może mi Pan Bóg dopomoże... — Diabła proś, żeby ci dopomógł, kiedyś taki podlec, że mienia mnie pozbawiasz! — mruknął Ślimak i odwrócił się idąc do chaty — A skrzynkę zostaw — rzekł Jędrek. — Wypłacił się nam za nasze dobre serce! — dodała gospodyni ocierając oczy fartuchem. I wszyscy troje poszli do izby. Ani jedno nie rzuciło na Maćka łaskawego spojrzenia, choć opuszczał ich może na zawsze. Maciek został sam, powoli gotując się do drogi. Ubrał znajdę w swoją kamizelkę, owinął w kawałek sukmany, a potem w płachtę. Sam przepasał się pasem i wyszukał na dziedzińcu grubego kija. Głowa go bardzo bolała i czuł taki brak sił, jak po najcięższej chorobie. Ale mógł myśleć i wyrozumieć położenie. Nie gniewał się na Ślimaka, że go pobił i wygnał z domu, bo jużci gospodarz miał rację; nie lękał się, że od tej chwili nie ma dachu nad sobą, bo tacy jak on nie posiadają go nigdy. Nie troszczył się o przyszłość dla siebie i sieroty, bo świat wielki, a Pan Bóg jest wszędzie. Za to męczył go inny żal: za skradzionymi końmi. Konie dla Ślimaka były maszynami roboczymi, ale dla Owczarza — przyjaciółmi i braćmi. Kto za nim tęsknił na tym świecie, kto szczerze witał wchodzącego do stajni albo żegnał wychodzącego, jeżeli nie Wojtek i Kasztan? Tyle lat byli razem, cierpieli biedę, pomagali sobie, rozweselali się w samotności, i oto dziś — już nie ma tych przyjaciół! Ktoś ukradł ich, wywiódł na nędzę, a on, Owczarz, pozwolił na to... Maćkowi zdawało się, że słyszy ich rżenie. Zmiarkowały nieboraki, co im jest, i wzywają parobka na pomoc. "Idę! idę!" -mruknął. Wziął zawiniętą dziewczynę na jedną rękę, kij w drugą i poszedł kulejąc za stodoły. Nie obejrzał się na chatę; napatrzy się, kiedy powróci z końmi. Za stodołą zobaczył rozciągniętego Burka, ale nie miał czasu myśleć o nim, bo oto spostrzegł ślady koni, wyciśnięte w śniegu jak w wosku. Tu znać duże kopyto Kasztana — tu zepsute kopyto Wojtka, a tam — wsiedli na nich złodzieje i pojechali stępa. Jacy pewni swego, jacy bezpieczni! Ale owczarz znajdzie was, choć kulawy i osłabiony, bo w nim już ocknęła się chłopska zawziętość. Żebyście uciekli na kraj świata, on pójdzie na kraj świata; żebyście wkopali się w ziemię, on rękami wykopie ziemię; żebyście wylecieli do nieba, on trafi i do nieba i poty będzie milcząc stał u wrót, poty swoją pokorą będzie naprzykrzać się świętym, aż rozbiegną się po niebie i konie mu wydadzą. Ślady z pola skręciły na gościniec wiodący do wsi kościelnej, ale bynajmniej nie znikły. Maciek widział je doskonale i czytał z nich całą historię wędrówki. Tu Kasztan potknął się, tu spłoszony Wojtek zeskoczył z drogi, a tu złodziej zsiadł z Kasztana i poprawił na nim uzdę. Panowie ci złodzieje! chodzą kraść w nowych butach; szlachcic nie powstydziłby się jechać w takich na polowanie... Pod wsią kościelną poznał Maciek, że złodzieje zboczyli z gościńca, a co gorsza każdy w inną stronę: ten, co jechał na Kasztanie — w prawo, ten co na Wojtku — w lewo. Owczarz pomedytowawszy chwilę skręcił na lewo; może dlatego, że ślad Wojtka był znaczniejszy, a może — więcej kochał tę szkapę. Około południa, wciąż idąc za odciskami kopyt znalazł się Maciek niedaleko wsi, gdzie mieszkał sołtys Grochowski, kum Ślimaka. Ponieważ nakład drogi nie był wielki, więc Maciek wstąpił do Grochowskiego licząc, że im jeść dadzą, bo już był głodny, a i sierota popłakiwała na ręku. Znalazł sołtysa w chacie, akurat, gdy mu wymyślała żona — tak sobie, bez powodu. Olbrzymi chłop, siedząc na ławie pod ścianą, oparł jedną rękę o stół, drugą na oknie i słuchał kobiecego ujadania z taką powagą, jakby mu w gminie raport czytano. Powaga jednak nie była szczera, bo ile razy żona schowała głowę między garnki na kominie. Grochowski przeciągał się i ziewał albo zaciśniętą pięścią bił się w łeb krzywiąc się tak brzydko, jakby mu owo gadanie od dawna obmierzło. Przy obcych żona folgowała sołtysowi, aby nie wystawiać na szwank jego urzędu. Toteż Grochowski z ukontentowaniem przyjął Owczarza; kazał mu podać gorącej strawy, a dziecku mleka. Gdy zaś jeszcze doniósł parobek, że Ślimakowi skradziono konie i że on, Maciek Owczarz, idąc za śladem złodziejów wstąpił po radę do swego sołtysa, Grochowski — poczęstował go wędzonką i wódką. Gotów był nawet pisać protokół; na nieszczęście, jak mówił, zabrakło mu w izbie urzędowych statków i papieru. Swoją drogą wziął Maćka na sekretną rozmowę do alkierza, gdzie z godzinę szeptali. Okazało się, że Grochowski od dawna tropi złodziejską bandę, a nawet zna jej dowódców; zrobić im jednak nic nie może, bo żadnego nie złapał na uczynku, a co gorsza, jakieś silne wpływy krępują mu ręce. Powiedział on Maćkowi nazwisko podróżnego, który za naprawę sani tak go wczoraj uczęstował trunkiem zakonników radecznickich, a nadto objaśnił, że jadąca z nim baba, niby żona, nie jest ani babą, ani żoną, ale bratem Joselowego szwagra, przebranym w kobiece szmaty. Zrozumiał też Maciek, dlaczego wczoraj młody Grzyb z taką ochotą podejmował oboje Ślimaków we wsi kościelnej po nabożeństwie, że wrócili pijani, ale — przysiągł sołtysowi, że do czasu pary z ust o tym nie puści. — Przed sądem — kończył Grochowski — nic nie zrobimy hyclom, ale sami — damy im radę, byle ino ich na ustroniu przydybać, a najpierwej wszystkich odkryć. I konie się znajdą, niech cię o to głowa nie boli. Owczarz objął go za nogi i rzekł: — Wszystko zrobię, co każecie, sołtysie, choćbym miał śmiercią nałożyć. — Zrób tak — odparł sołtys. — Za śladem koło mojej chałupy nie ma co iść, bo ja już wiem, że on prowadzi do Joselowego szwagra. Ale ciekawi mnie tamten drugi ślad, na prawo od gościńca, bo on może zawiedzie nas do którego z kolonistów, a może do onego Żyda, co resztek lasu pilnuje. Idźże se ty, bracie, tamtym śladem, najdalej jak będziesz mógł; a jeżeli gdzie trafisz, daj mi zara znać. Do jutra powinieneś tu być z powrotem, bo gniazdo złodziejskie nieduże. — I odbierzemy konie?... — spytał Maciek. — Z bebechów im wyciągniemy! — odparł sołtys, a oczy groźnie mu błysnęły. Było około drugiej, kiedy Maciek począł żegnać się odchodząc. Grochowski napomknął, że dobrze byłoby sierotkę zostawić w izbie, ale żona jego tak się obruszyła, iż umilknął. Znowu więc Owczarz zawinął dziewczynę w kawał sukmany i w płachtę, posadził ją na lewej ręce, kij wziął w prawą i poszedł. Wróciwszy do gościńca od razu odnalazł ślady Kasztanka i po godzinnym chodzeniu zmiarkował, że stajnia złodziejów musi być gdzieś blisko, w okolicy, bo ślad biegł bałamutnie. Z początku oddalał się od gościńca, potem zbliżył się do niego, znowu oddalał, skręcał do lasu, a nareszcie wpadł między jary, z drugiej strony kolejowego nasypu. Mróz ściskał coraz tężej, ale zadyszany Maciek nie czuł zimna; po niebie od czasu do czasu przelatywały chmury, a na ziemię to sypał śnieg, to ustawał; ale Maciek szukał tym pilniej, lękając się, aby nie zatarło śladów. Szedł wciąż, patrzył pod nogi i nawet nie zważał, że robi się ciemno, a śnieg sypie coraz częściej i gęstszy. Bardzo zmęczony chwilami przysiadał, ale na krótko, bo zdawało mu się, że słyszy rżenie Kasztanka. Raz nawet odezwało się coś tak głośno (może w jego zbolałej głowie), że porzucił ślad i zebrawszy resztę sił począł iść na przełaj za głosem. Im prędzej biegł, tym wyraźniej rżało; więc wdzierał się na wzgórza, zsuwał z drugiej strony, mocował się z zatrzymującymi go krzakami, padał, podnosił się i szedł, wciąż szedł za głosem. W końcu rżenie umilkło, a wtedy Maciek spostrzegł, że jest między jarami, po kolana w śniegu, i że zapadła noc. Z wielkim trudem wdrapał się na wzgórze, aby rozpoznać okolicę i nie zbłądzić. Ale zobaczył tylko śnieg, tu i owdzie popstrzony krzakami. Śnieg na prawo, na lewo, śnieg za nim, przed nim i pod nim — a wokoło ciemność. Spoza chmur nie wygląda ani jedna gwiazda, nawet na zachodzie zgasły wieczorne zorze. Nic, tylko ciemność i śnieg poplamiony czarnymi krzakami. Spróbował zejść ze wzgórza. Tu — wydało mu się zbyt spadzisto, tam było za wiele gąszczu. W końcu trafił na wygodniejsze zejście, macając kijem postąpił parę kroków naprzód i — runął z wysokości kilku łokci. Prawdziwe szczęście, że śniegu w tym miejscu leżało po pas; inaczej zabiłby się razem z dzieckiem. Przestraszona sierotka zaczęła cicho szlochać (głos miała zawsze słaby), a do Maćkowego serca zakołatał niepokój. "Zbłądzić, nie zbłądziłem — myślał — bo to przecie znana okolica, nasze jary. Ale jak z nich wyjść?..." Znowu począł iść, ale już wąwozami mając śniegu to po kolana, to po kostki, to wyżej kolan. Szedł z pół godziny, aż trafił na miejsce wydeptane. Przykląkł, obmacał ręką i poznał, że to jego własne ślady. — To ci dopiruj mylna droga! — mruknął i skierował się w inny korytarz wąwozów. Znowu szedł przez kilka pacierzy i znalazł jakby wykopisko w śniegu pod górą. Obmacał ręką ścianę góry i formę jamy i pomiarkował, że jest to miejsce, gdzie niedawno upadł z urwiska. Wytężył ucho, bo zdawało mu się, że słyszy szmer. To krzaki szeleszczą mu nad głową. Tam w górze zerwał się wiatr i naganiał chmurę sypiąc śnieg drobny, lecz ostry, który ciął go po rękach i po twarzy jak rój komarów. "Czyby już ostatnia godzina nadeszła?..." — pomyślał. — I -ni... — szepnął — przecie muszę pierwej kunie znaleźć, żeby mnie za złodzieja nie mieli. Otulił sierotę, która bez względu na ruch i niewygodę twardo mu na rękach zasnęła, i począł iść wąwozem bez celu, aby tylko iść. — Nie głupim siadać — mruczał — bo niechbym ino usiadł, zmarznę, a przecież kuni u złodziejów nie zostawię... Ostry śnieg padał coraz gęściej i ubielił Maćka od stóp do głów. Słysząc wiatr szumiący po wierzchołkach wzgórz chłop cieszył się, że go zawiejka nie spotkała na polu, tylko w jarach, gdzie zawsze jest trochę cieplej. — Nawet wcale jest ciepło — ale zawdy nie siądę, ino przechodzę do rana, boby m zmarzł. Było jeszcze daleko do północka, kiedy Owczarzowi nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa; nie mógł już nimi śniegu odgarnąć. Więc stanął i począł dreptać w miejscu. Ale że i dreptanie zmęczyło go, więc zbliżył się do jakiegoś urwiska i oparł się plecami o glinianą ścianę. Punkt ten zdawał mu się wybornym. Był trochę wzniesiony nad wąwóz, posiadał niewielkie wgłębienie, akurat na człowieka; ze wszystkich stron otaczały go krzaki, więc nawet śnieg nie bardzo dokuczał. Na domiar zalet tego miejsca, gdy mu się raz nogi obsunęły, poczuł Maciek, że na prawo, w zagłębieniu, jest jakby szeroki kamień, tej wysokości co stołek. "Siąść, nie siądę — myślał — bobym zmarzł. Ale przysiąść można. Co prawda — dodał w sobie po chwili — na mrozie to ino spać się nie godzi i ligać, ale siedzieć nie jest rzecz szkodliwa." Usiadł tedy śmiało, pociągnął czapkę na uszy, mocniej zawinął sierotę, która wciąż spala, i rozmyślał, że — jak chwilę tu odpocznie, to chwilę podrepcze, znowu odpocznie, znowu podrepcze i tak doczeka rana. "Byle ino nie zasnąć" — mruczał. W tym zagłębieniu śnieg już go nie dosięgał, a nawet zdawało się, że jest trochę cieplej na dworze. Maćkowi zmarznięte nogi odtajały, a zamiast zimna czul, że mu coś chodzi po podeszwach jakby mrówki. Mrówki owe przełazłszy między palcami poczęły szemrać po całej stopie; potem weszły na złamaną nogę, później na zdrową i dosięgły kolan. Nie wiadomo skąd jedna taka mrówka poczęła mu chodzić po nosie. Chciał ją zrzucić, ale wnet cały ich rój usiadł mu na tej ręce, gdzie spała znajda, a potem na drugiej. Owczarz nie spędzał ich, raz, że chodzenie to nie pozwalało mu zasnąć, a wreszcie — że robiło mu przyjemność. Aż uśmiechał się czując, że figlarny owad sięga mu do pasa i bynajmniej nie pytał: skąd się mrówki wzięły? Wiedział przecie, że siedzi w jarach, między krzakami, gdzie o mrowisko nietrudno, a o zimie jakoś — zapomniał. "Byle ino nie zasnąć... Byle nie zasnąć" — powtarzał. Ale nareszcie przyszło mu na myśl: dlaczego nie zasnąć? Jest noc, jest przecie w stajni... Tak, jest w stajni, lecz zaraz mają tu przyjść złodzieje. Więc Maciek czeka na nich z okrutnym kijem w garści i ażeby nie zaspać, nie kładzie się, lecz siedzi na pieńku. Oho!... słychać szepty... Już idą złodzieje. Już nawet otworzyli bramę stajni i widać śnieg na dziedzińcu. Maciek tuli się do ściany i ściska swój kij... To im da!... Ale złodzieje pomiarkowali widać, że Maciek czuwa, i odeszli. Bogać tam odeszli! naprawdę uciekli i pędzą, aż szumi... Owczarz roześmiał się i pomyślał, że już teraz może zasnąć, a przynajmniej zdrzemnąć spokojnie. Poprawił się na siedzeniu, wtulił się w kąt i obu rękoma przycisnął znajdę do piersi, aby mu nie spadła. Potrzebuje tylko chwili snu, gdyż jest bardzo znużony. Potem zaraz obudzi się, bo ma coś robić; ale co?... "Co ja miałem robić?... — marzył. — Orać?... — Ni — przecie już zorane... Kunie napoić?... Jużci, że kunie..." Po północy wiatr rozegnał chmury i na niebie ukazał się skrawek księżyca. Mdły jego blask padł prosto w oczy Maćkowi, ale chłop — nie ruszył się. Wkrótce księżyc schował się za wzgórza, nadciągnęły nowe chmury ze śniegiem, ale Maciek jeszcze się nie ruszył. Siedział we wgłębieniu góry, z głową opartą o ścianę, obejmując rękoma znajdę. Nareszcie słońce wzeszło, ale Maciek i teraz nie ruszył się. Zdawało się, że zdziwiony patrzy na plant drogi żelaznej, która leżała o kilkadziesiąt kroków od niego. Słońce stało wysoko, kiedy na plancie kolei ukazał się dróżnik. Spostrzegł chłopa, i zawołał; ale że Maciek milczał, więc dróżnik zbiegł z nasypu i zbliżył się do siedzącego. Obszedł go z daleka, krzyknął parę razy: "Hej! hej! ociec, czyście się upili?..." -a nareszcie, jakby nie wierząc własnym oczom, wszedł w zagłębienie wzgórza i dotknął Maćka ręką. Twarz chłopa była twarda jak wosk i twarz dziecka była twarda jak wosk; szron siedział na rzęsach chłopa, a na ustach dziecka szkliła się zamarznięta ślina. Dróżnikowi ręce opadły ze zdziwienia. Chciał krzyczeć, ale widząc, że jest sam, zwrócił się i począł pędem uciekać w stronę, skąd przyszedł. Zaraz za wzgórzem widniały wesoło ścielące się po niebie dymy tej wsi, gdzie była kancelaria gminna. Tam pobiegł dróżnik. W parę godzin sprowadził sanie z sołtysem i strażnikiem i zabrano zwłoki. Ale że Maciek zmarzł, jak siedział, i nie można mu było z powodu dużego mrozu ani rąk otworzyć, oni nóg wyprostować, więc włożono go na furę, jak był. I tak jechał, i tak zajechał do kancelarii gminnej, niby siedząc z dzieckiem na ręku, z głową opartą o tylną poręcz sanek, z twarzą zwróconą do nieba, jak gdyby, skończywszy z ludźmi rachunki. Bogu opowiadał swoje krzywdy i nędzę. Gdy żałosny kondukt stanął na miejscu, przed kancelarią zebrała się garść bab i chłopów, paru Żydków, a oddzielnie od nich wójt, pisarz i sołtys Grochowski. Grochowski, który od razu domyślił się, kto to zmarzł z dzieckiem, poznał Owczarza i markotny opowiedział zebranym historię parobka. Słuchając ludzie żegnali się, baby jęczały, nawet Żydki pluły na ziemię, a tylko Jasiek Grzyb, syn bogacza Grzyba, palił sześciogroszowe cygaro i uśmiechał się. Trzymał ręce w kieszeniach barankowej kurtki, wystawiał naprzód to jedną, to drugą nogę, ozutą w buty wyżej kolan, dymił cygarem i uśmiechał się. Chłopi patrzyli na niego z niechęcią, mrucząc, że nawet dla śmierci nie ma uszanowania. Ale baby, choć zgorszone, nie miały do niego nienawiści, bo chłopak był jak malowanie. Wysoki, barczysty, zgrabny, na twarzy krew z mlekiem, oczy jak chaber, wąsy i bródka blond jak u szlachcica. Rządcą mógł być tak śliczny chłopak albo choć gorzelanym, a tymczasem ludzie szeptali między sobą, że jest to hycel, który kiedykolwiek zginie przy drodze. — Musi, że Ślimak niedobrze zrobił, co wygnał nieboraków na taki ziąb — odezwał się wójt, uważnie obejrzawszy zwłoki. — Jużci niedobrze — zaszemrały baby. — No, zeźlił się, bo mu konie ukradli — wtrącił jeden z chłopów. — Konie mu się i tak nie wrócą, a co dwie dusze zgubił, to zgubił! — krzyknęła starsza z bab. — Od Niemców tego się nauczył! — dodała druga. — Sumienie będzie go gryzło do śmierci! — rzekła trzecia. Grochowskiemu było coraz markotniej, więc odezwał się: — I... nie tyle go ta Ślimak wygnał, ile on sam rwał się, żeby wytropić złodziejów, co nam konie kradną... I brzydko, choć nieznacznie spojrzał na Jaśka Grzyba, który odzerknąwszy mu, odciął: — Tak będzie z każdym, co się nadto za koniarzami ugania. Ich nie połapie, a sam zginie. — Przyjdzie i na nich termin — rzekł Grochowski. — Nie przyjdzie!... Bo to jakieś pary sprytne — odparł Jasiek Grzyb. — Da Bóg, że przyjdzie — upierał się Grochowski. — Nie gadajcie tak głośno, bo i was kiedy okradną — zaśmiał się Jasiek. — Może i okradną, ale niech Boga proszą, żeby na mnie twardy sen spuścił. W czasie tej rozmowy strażnik odszedł do kancelarii, pisarz gminny z wielką uwagą oglądał nieboszczyków, a wójt krzywił się, jakby pieprz gryzł. Wreszcie odezwał się wskazując na sanie. — Trza tych nieszczęśników od razu zawieźć do sądu. Tam je naczelnik, felczer i niech se robią z nimi, co wypada... Jedź, stójka — zwrócił się do właściciela sani — a ja was z pisarzem dogonię. Pierwszy raz zdarzyło mi się, żeby w gminie tak zamarzli... Właściciel sani poskrobał się w głowę, ale musiał słuchać -Wreszcie do sądu było ledwie parę wiorst. Wziął więc lejce do ręki i zaciął konie, sam obok sanek idąc piechotą i nie bardzo oglądając się na swoich pasażerów. Wraz z nim poszedł sołtys i jeszcze jeden chłop, który miał w sądzie sprawę o zepsucie wiadra u cudzej studni. Strażnik widząc, że już ruszyli, wybiegł z kancelarii i dopędził ich konno. W tym czasie, kiedy wójt z gminy wyprawił do sądu nieboszczyków, powiat ciupasem odsyłał gminie "głupią Zośkę". W parę miesięcy po zostawieniu dziecka na opiece Owczarza Zośka dostała się do więzienia. Za co? — jej nie było wiadomo. Zarzucano zaś jej żebraninę, włóczęgostwo, nierząd, zamiar podpalenia i po odkryciu każdego nowego występku przeprowadzano ją z więzienia do aresztu, z aresztu do więzienia, z więzienia do szpitala, ze szpitala znowu do aresztu, i tak przez cały rok. W wędrówkach tych Zośka zachowywała się całkiem obojętnie. Tylko gdy ją przeprowadzono do nowego lokalu, przez kilka pierwszych dni troszczyła się: czy dostanie robotę? Następnie wpadała w apatię i większą część doby przesypiała albo na tapczanie, albo pod tapczanem, albo w korytarzu,albo na podwórku więziennym. Zresztą było jej wszystko jedno. Niekiedy budziła się w niej tęsknota do swobody i myśl o porzuconym dziecku, a wówczas wpadała w furię. Raz w takim stanie nie jadła przez tydzień, drugi raz chciała się obwiesić na chustce, a za trzecim razem o mało nie podpaliła więzienia. Oddano ją więc do szpitala i wyleczywszy zastarzałą ranę w nodze, po upływie kilku miesięcy (w ciągu których poznała parę nowych więzień) odesłano na miejsce urodzenia, pod dozór. Szła tedy Zośka z powiatu do rodzinnej ziemi, pod opieką dwu chłopów, z których jeden niósł o niej pismo, a drugi mu towarzyszył. Szła gościńcem mając na jednej nodze but, a na drugiej sandał, na grzbiecie dziurawą sukmanę, a na głowie chustkę jak rzeszoto. Ani silny mróz, ani widok znanej okolicy nie wywierały na niej wrażenia. Patrząc przed siebie nie wiadomo na co, podkasała sukmanę, wysunęła się przed swoich dozorców i szła tęgim krokiem, jakby jej do domu było spieszno. Gdy nadto wybiegła naprzód, dozorca wołał za nią: "A co tak lecisz?" Wówczas zatrzymywała się i stała jak słup na gościńcu, dopóki znowu iść nie kazano. — Musi, że ona zupełnie głupia — rzekł jeden z towarzyszących jej chłopów, ten, co niósł pismo z powiatu. — Taka zawdy była, choć do prostej roboty nie najgorsza -odparł drugi, który Zośkę znał od dawna, bo pochodził z tej samej gminy. I znowu poczęli rozmawiać o czym innym. Do kancelarii gminnej nie było dalej jak wiorsta i spoza śnieżystego wzgórza już przeglądały ciemne kominy chałup, kiedy naprzeciw Zośki i jej dozorców ukazał się konny strażnik, a za nim sanki ze zwłokami Owczarza i dziecka. Zośka, wciąż idąc naprzód, wyminęła korowód, ale dozorcy spostrzegłszy niezwykłe widowisko zatrzymali ją i poczęli rozmawiać z sołtysem. — O la Boga! — zawołał jeden — a cóż to za nieszczęśnik? — Owczarz, parobek Ślimaka — odparł sołtys. — Zośka! -zwrócił się do konwojowanej — a dyć to twoja dziewucha z Owczarzem! Zośka zbliżywszy się do sani poczęła zrazu obojętnie przypatrywać się zwłokom. Powoli jednak spojrzenie jej nabrało ludzkiego wyrazu. — Co to na nich padło? — rzekła. — Zmarźli. — Czegóż oni zmarźli? — Bo ich Ślimak wygnał z domu. — Ślimak?... Ślimak wygnał z domu?... — mówiła przebierając bezmyślnie palcami. — Jużci to Owczarz, a to... musi, że moja dziewucha... Moja!... ino trochę od tych czasów urosła... Słyszał kto, żeby zaś takie dziecko zamrozić?... No, prawda, że jej od razu zły koniec był sądzony... Jak mi Bóg miły, tak, to moja dziewucha!.... Patrzajta się!... Moja dziewucha, no — i utrupili ją... Chłopi kiwając głowami przysłuchiwali się gadaniu Zośki. Wreszcie odezwał się sołtys: — Trza nam w drogę, bywajta zdrowi. Jedźta, kumie Marcinie. Kum Marcin zebrawszy lejce podniósł w górę bat, a w tej samej chwili Zośka poczęła wsiadać na sanie, do nieboszczyków. — Co ty robisz? — krzyknął dozorca i schwycił ją za sukmanę. — Przecie to moja dziewucha! — zawołała Zośka rwąc się na sanki. — Co z tego, że twoja? — rzekł sołtys. — Tobie inna droga, a jej inna... — Moja dziewucha!... moja dziewucha!... — poczęła krzyczeć Zośka trzymając się oburącz sani. Konie nagle ruszyły i Zośka upadła na śnieg; ale schwyciła się płozów i sanie pociągnęły ją za sobą. — O, nie wariowałabyś! — zawołał dozorca i pobiegł za Zośką z sołtysem i swoim towarzyszem. — Moja dziewucha!... Dajcie mi moją dziewuchę!... — krzyczała szalona nie wypuszczając płozów. Chłopi ledwie ją oderwali, a sanie ruszyły. Chciała podnieść się i biec za dzieckiem, ale jeden z dozorców przykląkł jej na nogach, a drugi schwycił za ramiona. — Co ci z tego, głupia? — perswadowali. — Przecie dziecka nie ożywisz... — Moja dziewucha!... Ślimak ją zamroził!... Bodaj go Bóg skarał!... Bodaj on tak zmarzł!... — krzyczała Zośka wyrywając się dozorcom. W miarę jednak oddalania się sani głos jej cichnął, sina z gniewu twarz przybierała barwę miedzianą, a blaski oczu przygasły. W końcu uspokoiła się i wpadła w zwykłą apatię. Gdy zaś i szmer odjeżdżających ucichnął, podniosła się ze śniegu i obojętna, jak pierwej, tęgim krokiem poczęła iść ku gminnej kancelarii, niekiedy ciężko wzdychając. — Już zapomniała — mruknął chłop niosący za nią papiery. — Inny raz to głupiemu najlepiej na świecie — odparł jego towarzysz. Potem obaj umilkli przysłuchując się skrzypiącemu pod nogami śniegowi. Placówka: Rozdział ósmy